A Bloody Romance
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: Eden Leon was a normal girl, that is until she meets two possessive princes. Now an arranged marriage is formed and she thinks all life has ended, but when the family is killed, freedom has come at last. So, once nine years of age what does she do? Join Varia of course but only to see one prince did not die. What's Eden to do? BEL X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Alex: So, here's the re-write of My Bloody Prince, enjoy please:)**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time**

"Once upon a time, in a castle far, far away there lived and king and queen. Who ruled their kingdom most graciously, the people love them and the people loved their so..."

"Auntie can you please tell me where were going? And do you really have to put it in storybook form?" I asked cutting her off from the tale she was telling. Aunt Caterina sighed as she glanced over at me but turned her green eyes back to the road before her.

"Honestly Eden, you can at least let me tell you fairy tales now and then." she said a frown on her features. Fairy tales are so boring I thought slouching in my seat, nothing like that would ever happen to me. "So, then I thought, why not tell you where we are going like a fairy tale." she continued a smile creeping upon her beautiful face. The disapproved frown she once had vanishing in a blink of an eye, she never did stay mad or irritated at me for long.

I huffed and stared out the window and watched the scenery go by, there was nothing interesting to look at. Just a bunch of trees and vegetation and some houses dotted here and there.

As I watched the world around me go by in a blur I twirled my dark brown hair around my finger. This was so mind-boggling, where was Auntie taking me?

"Oh, Eden. You should smile more, you look like you have wrinkles already and your only six!" Auntie cried dramatically. I rolled my eyes but the way she did it made a smile crack open on to my face. Aunt Caterina smile and nodded in approval but soon focused back on the long stretch of road before us and the gate we just passed through.

Wait, there was a gate I thought glancing back, and sure enough a large sable gate was slowly closing behind us.

Were we going to a zoo or something?

"Auntie Cat just where are we going?" I asked again. Aunt Caterina smile as she pointed straight ahead, following her finger I looked up ahead and before me stood a grand castle.

My eyes widened in shock, it was beautiful, all elegant and regal looking, the windows from what I could see had no dirt on them and everything shined brightly. The trees and hedges surrounding the area were trimmed and perfected to shape like certain animals and...

Never mind some of the animal heads and other various body parts were missing. It looked like they were cut cleaning, boy I bet the gardener got a scolding for that haha.

"Auntie Cat..." I began but she cut me off.

"Today were visiting royalty. I know it's not much of a birthday gift but they insisted that they meet you today." she explained. Huh, who insisted they wanted to meet me?

Ah, well at least it beats sitting around at home doing nothing, every year it's always the same. I get up and dress nicely and brush my teeth and hair, I walk out into the kitchen and eat some cereal. I get a 'happy birthday Eden' from my parents and older sister and that's pretty much it and small gifts. And always it's something I'm not interested in or do not like.

I swear they do that on purpose and usually if I don't like the gift my parents tell me to give it to Rosa. My beloved elder sister who is one year older than me, and usually the gifts I don't like she LOVES!

Auntie Cat comes and visits and makes things better, but even so it's still sad and lame my family doesn't put much effort into it. I mean todays the day I was given life, but even if I didn't want to think it.

My parents and elder sister's birthday wish for me was probably to drop dead rather than gain life.

Happy birthday to me I thought sullenly happy birthday Eden Leon.

"No frowning Eden. Now come on." Aunt Cat said while getting out of the car. Following suit I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car, my white dress flowing behind me as I did.

Before I left home Aunt Cat forced me into this ugly thing and even put a ribbon in my hair. At the time I didn't understand why I had to dress up, now it all made sense.

As a man and woman walked over to us decked out in stuff only royalty would wear. The man wore a silk white suite, the whiteness of his suit paled in comparison to his hair which was a silvery blonde color. A golden crown graced the top of his head as his hazel eyes bore into my blue ones.

The woman wore a beautiful green gown that was also made of silk, beautiful designs of flowers decorated the hem of the dress. A beautiful silver tiara laid gently on her head mixing brilliantly with her blonde locks. Her emerald-green eyes had a gentle touch to them but deep inside them held something different, the same went with the man.

"This is King Invidia, and his wife Queen Aphrodite." Auntie Cat told me as they neared closer and closer. Taking her hand we walked over to them meeting them halfway.

"It's good to see you again, Caterina." Queen Aphrodite said with a smile. Aunt Cat smiled and bowed to the Queen and her husband, I was shocked, Aunt Cat normally never did that to anyone. She literally took no crap from anyone not even from her brother, my father when things concerned me.

No offense but this Queen did not look like the beautiful Greek Goddess herself, the woman had a lot of wrinkles around her eyes. And her hair on first glance looked healthy looking but upon a closer look it was actually dull and lifeless.

King Invidia was no better, he was a somewhat chubby guy but still attained a somewhat skinny look. Key word there, somewhat.

"Is this Eden?" Invidia asked looking down at me.

I shuffled a bit in nervous but managed a small smile and a tiny curtsey, Queen Aphrodite clapped her hands in joy starling me.

"Oh, she's such a little darling." she cooed and began circling around me. Her green eyes trailing me up and down, a look of sudden greed over taking her once kind looking eyes. "Hair as dark as chocolate and eyes the color of sapphires themselves, yes she will do nicely." she continued happily. That look of greed never leaving her eyes.

Her husband coughed gaining her attention.

"Dear, why not let Eden meet Rasiel." he told her. It wasn't a question it was more like a command really.

"Quite right, darling. Follow me to the courtyard Eden, there you will meet my son Rasiel." Aphrodite said cooing at the end when she said Rasiel. A look of displeasure crossed Aunt Cat's features.

"What about Belphegor?" Auntie Cat asked the look never leaving her features. That was a look I knew all to well.

Instantly as if she had spoken something taboo Invidia and Aphrodite tensed up as a look of repulsion flashed before their faces. But, as quick as the look came it disappeared.

"He should be there too. Most likely fighting with his brother, come along Eden." she said a forced smile on her cracked petal pink lips. Before another word was spoken I was ushered off before I could bid my aunt a good-bye.

I took a glance back at her as Aphrodite tugged me along gently, Auntie Cat smiled and beckoned for me to go on. But, in her smile there was a deep mixed sense of pain to it as well.

Aunt Cat looked sad...But, why?

She was always cheerful and happy, nothing should make her sad, but yet something here was troubling her. Was it the king and queen or was it something else? Something far worse?

I didn't know and as we neared the courtyard we passed servants and the strangest thing happened. They would bow in respect to the queen but give me a creepy knowing smile.

I shuddered as I made a face, what the heck did they know that I didn't!?

"Ah, here we are." the queen said pulling me from my thoughts.

A beautiful courtyard filled with flowers, hedges and trees of all kinds came into my view as a gentle summer breeze swept through the area. A white table with tea cups and saucers piled on it was tipped over as the tea spilled out into the grass. And behind the table I saw two blonde twin boys around my age wrestling on the ground trying to choke the other.

One boy wore a black dress shirt while the other wore a white one, the weirdest thing was that their bangs covered their eyes. How is it that they could still see?

Ignoring that thought I cocked my head to the side, this fight was entertaining in a sense. Violent shows or movies were out of the question at home, so this was the closest thing to violence I would see.

According to dad violence would poison your mind, I saw no harm in it but that was just me.

"That's enough!" Queen Aphrodite snapped crossing her fatty arms over her chest as a mean look crossed her face. Yet, another trait they differed her from the Greek goddess.

The boy in the white dress shirt looked up but only to be kicked by the boy in the black one. I'm gonna go on a whim here and say the one in black was Rasiel and the other was Belphegor.

Belphegor mumbled something under his breath but I was too far away to hear what. As the two boys stood up and walked over to us, Aphrodite smiled and her mean cruel look vanished away.

"This is Eden Leon, she has come to visit. Now, you be good and I'll return later." she smiled nudging me forward. Oh, like hell I was moving my mind screamed.

I barely moved an inch when she nudged me, which was good cause those two princes looked down right weird. Weirdness could be contagious you know.

"Behave Belphegor." Aphrodite said as she walked away, her eyes turning into a glare as she turned away. As soon as she was out of sight did the weirdness begin, both brothers began circling me in unison. Their eyes trailing over my form just like their mother did, my eyes narrowed at this.

"What's with you guys'? Were you vultures in another life or something!?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. They didn't say anything all they did was laugh creepily.

"Ushishi"

"Sheshe"

Very creepy smiles over took their features which only made me more mad, why the heck were they doing this!?

Ignoring the fact they were circling me like vultures and smiling and laughing creepily I spoke to them.

"What are your names?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Rasiel." the boy in black said. Bingo.

"Belphegor, but you can call me Bel." the one in white replied. Hook, line and sinker I thought happily, wasn't really hard to tell them apart. But, with their mom saying what twin was who helped out as well.

"I'm Eden Leon." I said reintroducing myself.

"We know who you are. My parents said I was to marry you one day." Rasiel said with a laugh. I blinked a few times in confusion my hands leaving my hips as they fell down to my sides.

Marry...Rasiel...?

"WHAT!?" I screamed making a few birds in the area scatter to the wind in fright. "I will not marry you!" I cried glaring at him. That comment however made Bel laugh in glee.

"Then it looks like I will be the one to marry the principessa, shishi." he laughed as he grabbed my hand.

Rasiel didn't like that as he grabbed my other one. "Don't even think of taking her Bel, she's mine!" he hissed as he tugged me away from his twin. Bel frowned as a look of anger crossed his features.

The two boys glared at each other even though I couldn't see it I could see the wicked spark of hatred directed at each other.

"She's mine!" Bel yelled.

And now was my cue to run away I thought as I yanked my hand away from Rasiel's, both boys turned to me.

"I am not yours! Leave me alone, you crazy twins!" I shouted as I took off running. Both boys gave chase and began pushing each other out-of-the-way to get to me, what the hell they were messed up.

"AUNT CAT!" I screamed as I ran for my life.

What the hell did Rasiel mean by marriage, I am not marrying either of them. Aunt Caterina please tell me it's not true!?

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: So, chapter one is done and posted yay! I hope the first chapter was better than the original but I'll leave that to you guys' so please review:)**


	2. Stuck In Commitment

**Alex: I forgot to mention this last chapter but I re-did the name as you can see from the title it's no longer called My Bloody Prince it is now called A Bloody Romance.**

**Any who please enjoy the new chapter:)**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 2: Stuck In Commitment**

"AUNT CAT!" I screamed as I ran for my life. I ran like the devil himself was chasing me and trying to get my soul, I ran to the point my sides ached and protested in pain. But, even so I did not stop running.

Thankfully those stupid princes stopped chasing me after a while, but that was only because they set to killing each other to try to win me. I just hope and pray they both die in the process of said killing so I wouldn't have to marry either of them.

So, here I was running down through long empty hallways on the search for my dearly beloved Aunt Caterina. The one who took me to this hell on my birthday, even if this wasn't a good birthday. I couldn't bring myself to hate her, after all she was the only one there for me.

Ow, my legs hurt badly I thought wincing in slight pain as I pushed my body harder to run faster. Passing a doorway I back tracked upon hearing a familiar voice, it was my Aunt talking to the king and queen.

JACKPOT!

Pushing the doors aside I sprinted in the room making the three people jerk up in surprise.

"Aunt Cat!" I cried once more as I ran to her almost tripping in the process.

"Eden, what are you?" she started but I cut her off as I hugged her tightly and buried my head in her lap. All that running around through this labyrinth of a castle tired me out and made me sweaty. Now, all I wanted to do was curl up on her lap and drift off to sleep, far away from those crazy twins.

"I wanna go home." I whispered peering up at her through my bangs. Her green eyes widened slightly in shock but I could see the understanding in them as well.

"Go home? But, we just got here." she said running a hand through my hair brushing it back away from my sweat streaked face. I lifted my head to stare at her as I gave her a 'your-joking-right?' look.

"Eden, what on Earth happened?" King Invidia asked his brow furrowing in confusion. Before, I could reply the door further opened bringing in Bel and Rasiel who were still fighting, I paled.

"That happened!" I shouted pointing to the twins. Upon hearing my voice both blonde heads snapped to mine.

"Princess." they said in unison. But, in turn they did not like saying anything at the same time so they glared at each other.

Taking this as my cue I hid behind the chair Aunt Cat was sitting in, my eyes wide like a deer's caught in headlights. Queen Aphrodite stood up and glared at her sons, more like Bel I thought peering from behind the chair.

"Belphegor, that is enough!" she snapped lashing out her hand. It came down on Bel's cheek with a sickening crack, ouch that must have hurt I thought wincing slightly. The fighting stopped as Rasiel smirked at Bel in victory while Bel glared down at the ground, his cheek a rosy red color from the slap.

"Aphrodite! That was hardly necessary, both boys were fighting not just Bel." Auntie cried standing up. "It seems unfair to punish Bel and Bel only. When it seems Rasiel is at fault as well." Auntie continued sternly. Aphrodite whirled around and shot a blood curdling glare at her.

"Don't tell me how to raise my children Caterina. I wouldn't expect good mother advice from someone who had no children." she snapped.

Aunt Cat flinched, obviously emotionally wounded on the inside but she was too strong to show her true feelings. It's not Auntie's fault she can't have children of her own my mind screamed as my face heated up in anger.

"Auntie gives good advice!" I shouted jumping up from my hiding spot. "And she's right it's completely unfair to punish Bel when Rasiel is to blame as well." I continued my eyes narrowing in anger.

The whole room went silent as everyone stared at me in shock, my anger was slowly dying down and that's when the embarrassment came.

"I, um...I'm gonna go back to hiding." I squeaked ducking behind the chair once more.

"Ushishi, thank you princess." Bell laughed.

"You be quiet! I'm not your princess or yours Rasiel." I snapped covering my face. Oh, man I just made Auntie's friends mad at me, Rosa's right I always mess things up!

I heard someone sigh harshly and assumed it was the queen as King Invidia walked over to Aunt Cat and I.

"Rightly said Caterina, Eden. Both, shall be punished." he told us. I gasped and looked out from my hiding spot which wasn't secret anymore since the twins knew where I was hiding.

"I think that's enough for today. Eden, darling I'm terribly sorry for them to give you a fright." Invidia said looking down at me with gentle eyes. Those eyes were a lie, there was no gentleness, only disapproval for my out burst.

"I-It's fine." I stuttered as Aunt Cat helped me up.

"Thank you for having us. I shall see you next weekend, come along Eden." she said taking my hand and tugged me alongside her. Following closely behind her we walked past Aphrodite. Whose look was filled with meanness and cruelty, and that look was directed at me for my little out burst.

I silently squeaked as I moved ever closer to Aunt Cat and faced forward, passing the two twins was a whole other story.

"Addio Principessa." Bel said smiling.

"Fino alla prossima volta." Rasiel said while placing a kiss on my hand. When, the hell did he grab it my mind screamed as I yanked my hand away emitting a low hiss at both the twins. A lethal glare on my features as Aunt Cat and I walked out into the hallway and back outside in the open air once more.

The thing Rasiel said made me confused, he said until next time?

Oh, like heck there would be a next time, I would rather sit through Rosa's stupid ballet recitals then come back here!

Aunt Cat let my hand go as she got in the driver's seat as I climbed in the passenger's seat, buckling myself in she started the car and away we went. The wretched castle fading away above the treeline, and only when we passed those black gates did I breathe a sigh of relief and safety. There was obviously something wrong with those stupid crazy princes.

"Aunt Caterina, Rasiel said I was to marry him one day! What did he mean by that!?" I asked my voice in a shout. I didn't mean to yell, I meant to ask her politely and calmly. But, I was angry and irritated now I just went to hell and back, I ran from two weird kids, yelled at a queen and lived to tell the tale, and did my exercise for the day.

I mean after all that I deserve to get an answer.

_"No Eden. You don't question the things you go through, you simply let them happen and stay silent!"_

The voice of my mother shot through my head like a bullet being fired. I shouldn't question Auntie, but I wanted to know so very badly, but it looks like I wasn't going to get an answer for Aunt Cat did not reply.

Her green eyes just stared straight ahead at the open road, the speed of the car increasing as we sped farther and farther away from the castle.

"Auntie..." I started again after ten minutes of silence. But, I was harshly cut off.

"Eden Amalia Leon, be quiet!" she snapped making all words die in my throat. My eyes were wide in shock and sadness, she yelled at me!? She never yells at me, never has she ever yelled at me. So, why now?

Oh, no I made her mad! I messed up yet again!

She's probably mad I yelled at her friend and that I embarrassed her, and in front of royalty too!

I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my head on it as I stared out the window. The green scenery flew by me, but none of it brought any interest, it was just nature after all.

Seconds, and minutes flew by till Aunt Cat pulled the car over the side of the road and stopped the car completely. I jerked up and looked at her confused, but now was my chance.

"Auntie I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at your friend! I'm so sor..." I began in a rushed manner. But, like before she made all words die on my throat.

And all within a single hug as her body quivered in silent sobs.

"No, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness." she sobbed a couple of tears falling on my shoulder. My eyes widened, why should she ask for forgiveness.

AHHH, so many questions in one day!  
"You didn't do anything, so don't cry." I said smiling reassuringly at her. Aunt Cat leaned back and laughed a little but even so tears continued to fall down her beautiful face.

"Yes I did Eden, I did something terrible. You have to understand, I always talk so fondly of you to all my friends and how proud I am of you." she began.

This was a story that would change my life.

"Invidia and Aphrodite took great interest in you and after hearing more and more of you they loved you. They decided to arrange a marriage with Rasiel and you, I advised against in. Telling them that you should choose who you fall in love with, to be able to live the life of a teenager one day and fall in and out of love to experience heartbreak and heartfelt moments with your boyfriend." Auntie continued. And as she did more and more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"But, they didn't care saying Rasiel and you would be perfect together. And, so the marriage was announced and I could do nary a thing, I'm so sorry my words fell on deaf ears. Please forgive your aunt." she cried finishing her not so wonderful fairy tale.

I was silent as I processed the words she just said.

I was being forced to marry Rasiel...But, if I didn't want to I would marry Bel...

"What about mom and dad? They would need permission first." I asked fearful of the answer. Aunt Caterina shook her head lightly, thus causing a choked noise to emit from me. They wouldn't need permission, this was royalty they made the designs and probably by the time of the wedding I would be eighteen.

"Mi dispiace, ti prego perdonami*." Auntie cried hugging me once more. I was ridged and still in her grasp, there was no way this was real it couldn't be real!

Please God don't let it be real my mind screamed.

I was stuck in commitment and I had a feeling if I didn't I would face death.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's chapter two, so I hoped you like it. Please review:)**

**Translations: *I'm sorry, please forgive me**


End file.
